kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Barbara Kolfer
Rachel is the daughter of Inness and Kris Kolfer. She was born on December 18, 2048. Appearance Rachel has long brown hair and brown eyes. Relationships Parents Rachel is really close to her two dads. They teamed up with Finn's parent's to stop her and Finn from getting married. Like Rachel, they are big fans of Broadway. Racheldads.jpg|Rachel and her dads Krinness2.jpg|Inness and Kris listening to Rachel and Finn fight Krinness1.jpg|Playing the piano When they find out about their daughter's engagement, and host a family dinner with the Hudson-Kolfers in the hopes that Rachel will rethink marriage. They also sing You're the Top. Inness and Kris are in the audience to support Rachel and her glee club as they compete at Regionals. They both appear very proud and tearful at their daughter's performance. Inness, Kris, Burt, and Carole try to decide how to deal with the imminent wedding plans of Rachel and Finn since none of them really approve of their marriage at such a young age. Inness suggests that when the Justice of the Peace asks if there are any objections, they will all say "We do" with feeling. He suggests that Burt should run interference with Finn, Carole can distract the JP with her feminine wiles, and Inness and Kris will drive Rachel straight to Broadway. As the event draws near, Inness says his new plan is to fake an epileptic seizure. Kurt Kriss The two get along in some cases and are shown to be very close friends but are prone to "diva offs". Rachel was one of the people trying to get him and her brother, Blaine, together. The two are in-laws in thr future, both by Rachel's marriage to his step-brother, Finn, and by his marriage to Blaine. Blaine Kolfer Blaine is Rachel's older brother by five minutes. The two are amazing singers and often do duets together. Though they do have similar personalities, they are very different from each other. They are both part of the top two power couples in their Glee Club. Finn Hudson Finnchel.jpg|Finnchel in the library. Finnchel2.png|Finn proposing Finnchel3.jpg|"Best Christmas, ever." ~Rachel Finnchel4.jpg|The ring FRM.jpg|Rachel and her Bridesmaids hehehe =D FRM2.jpg|Rachel, with Blaine and Kurt in the background FRM3.jpg|Rachel in her dress Finchel1.jpg|Finn teaching Rachel how to bowl Finnchel2.jpg|Drinking slushies! Finchel2.jpg|Christmas tree shopping Finchel3.jpg|Date in Central Park Finn was Rachel's boyfriend in highschool, until he proposed to her while they were still in high school. After thinking about it for a few days, Rachel agreed to marry him. Personality Rachel is overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved, egotistical, and shrewd, Rachel can often come off as one of the more annoying girls in her family and in her Glee Club, something all the other members have said at one point or another. She won her first competition while still in diapers, Rachel's one true desire is to become a famous Broadway star and she has spent almost every moment of her life obsessively going for that goal. She is the best singer in Glee club and, in her eyes, in her family. Rachel is so energized by her ambition that she often speaks at a rapid pace, often without any tact to what she says. Rachel can also be manipulative in her actions, such as getting the previous glee teacher fired when she didn't get a solo and using the fact that she has two gay dads and therefore a connection to the civil rights union to force a business to help get a friend hired for a waiting job. Ironically, she has difficulty seeing when other people are manipulating her. She is easily angered for not getting her way, and at such occasions, she will leave the room with a dramatic exit (Though, as a fellow Glee Club member once pointed out, they get less dramatic every time she does it). Yet despite her less than appealing tendencies, Rachel is not a bad person. Deep down, like so many other teens, she only wishes to be loved and to have friends. When others are hurting or feeling rejected, Rachel often is willing to come to their side and offer them help, even if the manner in which she does it is less than smooth. Rachel is very protective of her two fathers and older brother. She often speaks about them and her upbringing, her unconventional life has given her a solid grounding. Despite her being incredibly beautiful, it has been shown many times she's insecure of how she looks. It is also made known that even though she has a fashion designer as a father, she has the ability to dress like a toddler and a grandma at the same time. Her father, Inness, has tried countless times to improve his daughter's style, but has given up since he has made very little progress. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:Inness and Kris' Kids Category:Females Category:OCs Category:OC Kids Category:Characters Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotrejected's Pages Category:Glee Pictures Category:Buddy and Noah's Grandchildren Category:Twins Category:2048 Births